


Milk and Honey

by boyyprince



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I think we can all agree, M/M, Mild Abuse, Sazed is a bad bad man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyyprince/pseuds/boyyprince
Summary: There came a moment that Taako had never, in all of his iterations of this particular memory, noticed before. Kravitz talked about death and choices, and his jaw set in a particular way. A dimple formed in the corner of his mouth and suddenly, the memory morphed. 
(I really wanna take some Taako prompts/requests! I need stuff to write right now that I don't have to think too hard about. Sorry to everyone that's waiting for an update on Make My Day. Please forgive me....)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here I am again, avoiding my responsibilities and writing sad fanfiction instead. Boy oh boy will I ever learn? Well. It's 5 AM and I have four finals due this week so I'd hazard a guess and say no. No I don't. 
> 
> BUT, anyway. I'm taking requests/prompts for things to add to this collection. It can be anything as long as it features Taako :)

Intimacy: a concept that Taako had mulled over in his mind time and time again. 

What did it mean to be intimate? Was it physical? Emotional? Both? Could it be healthy? Or was intimacy, at its core, a practice in obsessive worship? Did you have to have strong feelings in order to be intimate? Could you be intimate with a stranger? 

Taako didn't know what time of day it was. Time on the moon was almost non-existent with its pitch black sky. The only radiance that was offered came from an array of far-off stars and dim ambient lights. A spell that simulated sunlight for the locally grown foliage sometimes activated to keep the flora enriched, but now was not one of those times. 

Sometimes, during those long liminal periods on the moon, he missed having the sun. The warmth of its rays beating down on his skin was a pleasant sensation, even if it was mostly associated with darker parts of his life. He extended one long, lean arm and sighed; he was starting to look washed out and pale. His gold cuffs and bangles definitely looked better on him when his skin was sun-kissed. 

Despite the lack of light, this area of the moon was quite possibly his favorite – it was oddly rare to find someone lounging in the ranunculus fields in the middle of the night, with the exception of Taako who didn't need to sleep. Technically speaking, he could go into a trance just about anywhere and (in most cases) still be aware enough to feel safe. 

Considering Magnus wanted to train with him bright and early, he knew now was a good time to go into trance and poised himself in a meditative posture. It only took moments to succumb to it and suddenly the world around him seemed to slow. There was little movement to begin with, but there were little indicators: the lightning bugs drifted slower; distant blinking lights seemed further away; and shadows blurred.

Trancing was strangely cathartic for Taako. He liked how soft his vision became and how colors shifted to gentler shades. Dreaming was something he'd mastered over time, but it was a difficult process. He had a few queued memories he tried to recreate to the best of his abilities. Those were usually the first he chose from. There were the memories of cooking with his aunt when he was a child – her smile and long, slender fingers as she taught him how to use a knife – and then there was his first date with Kravitz. He smiled despite himself. Once upon a time he'd dream of his fame and success on Sizzle It Up, but those memories were tainted now. 

He settled on Kravitz. He hadn't seen the man in nearly a week now, and each passing second without him felt like torture (not to be melodramatic about it). He watched the man through his own eyes, focusing on the taut details of his face as he spoke. Taako explicitly remembered how he wasn't listening to a word the other was saying; He was too focused on his beautifully full lips and the almond shape of his eyes. When Kravitz had gone on talking for some time and Taako realized he had no clue what the the other was trying to get across to him, he made up some awful analogy about bowls or something.

There came a moment that Taako had never, in all of his iterations of this particular memory, noticed before. Kravitz talked about death and choices, and his jaw set in a particular way. A dimple formed in the corner of his mouth and suddenly, the memory morphed. 

“Taako,” it was a familiar voice, but the voice did not belong to Kravitz. Taako's blood ran cold and he tried to divert the memory back to its initial form. 

“I wanted to be a conducttttt-t-t – or – or – or – you can stop being such a stuck up bitch.” It was Kravitz's voice this time, but those words weren't his. Suddenly it was like the man was glitching. He'd lean forward slightly, utter “-tor,” then jerk back and repeat the motion over and over and over again.

“Kravitz-” Taako reached out to touch him, but as soon as he did, his wrist was seized and his surroundings changed. It was dark. If not for the lanterns lighting the side of the stagecoach, everything would appear gray. 

“-Stuck up bitch.” Sazed was squeezing his wrist so tight Taako thought the joint might dislocate. He winced and tried to pulled his arm back, but the man pinned him. 

He had almost forgotten how small Sazed made him feel. Taako was tall, but incredibly lithe. His former manager would often joke about being able to wrap both his hands around Taako's waist.

“What?” Taako squeaked, trying to pull his wrist back again. He tried to remember how he'd gotten back here. Or maybe he'd never left? Was he dreaming? Or was everything else the dream? Was Kravitz a dream? You're dreaming, he tried to remind himself, but he couldn't focus long enough to bring himself out of the trance. But maybe that meant he wasn't in a trance? No, he reminded himself vehemently. Giving the dream power meant it would be harder to break away. And yet- 

“I said you can stop being such a stuck up bitch.” Sazed yanked on his arm for no other reason than to show him how easy it was to manipulate his body. “This is so like you Taako. You can't stop thinking about yourself and your fame long enough to listen.” 

Taako's eyes widened. “What?” He was so confused. He couldn't recall this memory – and then it hit him. It was because this wasn't a memory. That was the only explanation. This was here and now and he was still groggy from his last deep trance and that's why he couldn't remember waking up. That's why he couldn't remember making Sazed angry. “What did I do this time?” 

Pure rage crossed Sazed's features, and then he went deadly still. “How many times do I have to tell you Taako? I know what the show needs. I know what -you- need. You and the show need -me-. Without me, you'd be nothing and I'm sick of you actively leaving me out of it.” 

Taako offered a small, nervous laugh and looked away, trying to regain whatever cool facade he'd lost prior to this encounter. “Is that all? I'll give you a producer's credit, baby, no sweat. It'll be on all the pamphlets. First page under the 'Thank you's.”

Sazed didn't seem convinced. In fact, the proposal seemed to make him angrier. He seethed for a few long moments, letting Taako stew in what he might do to him, then his grip relaxed and his demeanor went from white hot rage to an icy chill. “I'm sorry Taako. Sometimes you just...infuriate me.” 

Taako felt relief wash over him as Sazed seemed to calm down in the way he usually did after outbursts like these. “No sweat, Darling.” 

The man smiled, but Taako couldn't help but notice how it didn't reach his eyes. He took the elf's lanky hand in his own and kissed the inside of his thin wrist. For a moment, Sazed lingered there and Taako felt the discomfort creeping up on him. 

“Sazed-” Before he could finished Sazed pulled away and then pushed in again for a heated kiss. Taako was so blindsided his attempt at a gasp only gave the other free access. It took some doing, but he managed to push Sazed away long enough to breathe. “Stop!” 

It wasn't like they hadn't fooled around before. They both knew each other very often and very intimately (especially after fighting), but this time felt different. It felt like betrayal. Sazed's hands had tangled themselves in the back of Taako's long hair and he pulled hard so the elf's head was craned uncomfortably backwards and the sensitive pulse of his neck was exposed. “You're such a dirty little slut,” Sazed purred in a timbre so low it shook Taako to his core. 

He felt his knees go weak, but part of him didn't want this. You can't do this to Kravitz, he reminded himself. He had to think who Kravitz was for a long time. A fan? Someone from his past? Maybe he didn't exist at all. Sazed was doing something with his tongue that drove Taako wild and suddenly it was hard to think again. It was a long internal conflict of 'You want this'; 'You don't want this'; 'You want this'- 

“Taako, Taako, Taako-” Sazed's voice saying his name over and over again felt sick and wrong in a way, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly why. 

In an instant, all of that was gone. It was like he'd been ripped through time and dropped face-first back into the ranunculus fields on the moon with the lightning bugs and ambient lights. He still heard the voice though, but it was a fierce whisper. “Taako...Taako...” 

Each sense reengaged with his surroundings. It happened in stages, where he first felt someone gripping his shoulder (he couldn't tell if it was tight or loose) and shaking him. The sensation sent a panic deep inside him and he gasped, his body reacting on instinct. When he drew his fist back and looked at it, surprised he'd actually hit something, it was smeared with blood. 

He looked back up to see Kravitz sprawled out on his back, holding his nose, and rushed to him with awkwardly languid limbs. “Kravitz, darling, are you alright? I'm so sorry. The night terrors- I panicked-” 

“It's okay, it's okay,” Kravitz said, waving his hand back and forth. When he pulled his opposite hand away, his nose was cultivating a steady stream of blood. “I didn't know you could hit like that, Taako.” 

“Me neither, honestly...” Taako trailed off and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. He could still feel Sazed's fingers digging into his scalp. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Kravitz sat up and wiped his nose on a handkerchief, then tucked it back into his pocket. 

Taako looked away, hesitant, and folded his hands in his lap. 

“...If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you.” He took Taako's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, but Taako shyly drew away from the sentiment. “I didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to surprise you and when I arrived you were shaking with your eyes wide open, so I thought I'd try and rouse you.” Kravitz explained, shifting so he was flush against Taako's side. 

Taako leaned into him and closed his eyes, smiling at how comfortable and warm he felt. “I was dreaming.” 

“While evidence points to no, I hope it was a good dream,” Kravitz turned his head just slightly so he could press his lips against Taako's smooth cheek. “Mm. Cocoa butter,” he hummed.

Taako laughed. “It was nostalgic. Just bad memories.” He turned his head just enough so Kravitz could trail kisses along his jaw to his lips where Taako happily reciprocated. 

“Well,” Kravitz said, tucking a long lock of hair behind one of Taako's pointed ears. “I'd say we should make some good ones then.”


End file.
